new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Liya Al Senai
Personality A bastion of expression, self-perfection, and general fabulousness in a world of darkness, Liya challenges herself to compulsion and obsession to perfect her body, her wardrobe, and in the way people see her, curating a particular image that she is a Queen in all the ways that really matter, outside of having any subjects or domain. She can be a challenging person to like because of her exacting standards, and has been known to challenge people on the street she feels have particular Look to offer the world, immediately demanding a makeover, funded by her own endless pocketbook. History The important thing to know about Liya is that she is a multi-ethnic Scion of multiple politically powerful and wealthy African and Middle-East families. Because of this, she has a variety of names, though she tends to stick with her Arabic one because of the mystique it offers her. An immediate mix of heritage from around the horn of Africa (Ethiopia, Somalia, Sudan, Djibouti, Eritrea, and some Kenya), her family ties nonetheless extend to the north of Africa and into Jordan and Saudi Arabia as well. Because of this, Liya essentially has an endless supply of wealth, was brought up in the best schools, provided the best etiquette training, and so forth. Forever intended to be married off and continue the family line, when Liya's Garou blood began to show through, the family plans didn't change. She could continue to be a worthy Garou and have lots of children. To present, however, she has intimidated herself out of an arranged marriage, and spurred all further advances as "simply not good enough for a woman of her caliber." Given her popularity among other Garou warriors, the family most endure her procrastination... for now. Sheet Fetish TBD Specialties Talents *'Expression (Fashion)': Girl, it's about how you act as much as how you look. *'Intimidation (Regal Presence)': Liya is a Queen. Get your shit together and get out of her way. Skills *'Etiquette (Fashion)': Knowing the time and place for colors and cuts makes a difference. *'Survival (Resistance)': Liya is less an outdoorswoman and more a shield against things that would harm her. Knowledges *'Academics (Art/Fashion)': Specifically the history of fashion. Merits & Flaws Merits *'Iron Will': You have a tremendous ability to resist outside attempts to take over your mind. You receive three extra dice to resist attempts to manipulate your mind, and may spend a Willpower point to shake off the direct mental control of a vampire. This Merit works only against direct mental control, not emotional manipulation; Gifts that induce frenzy still have the usual chance to succeed, for instance. *'Silver Tolerance': You are blessed with an extremely unusual tolerance toward silver. You may soak silver damage in any form at difficulty 8, although this does not change the type of damage that silver does. Flaws *'Intolerance': Liya has an intolerance for those who are expressing themselves inappropriately as she sees it. This is usually in the form of poor fashion, but she has an eye for those trying to be someone who they're not. She will be rude and brash to people like this, and interpose herself in an attempt to help. (You gain a +2 difficulty on all dice rolls involving the focus of your intolerance.) *'Pierced Veil': Liya's Crinos form does not trigger the Delirium in mortals. The shamans believe this is somehow linked to her silver tolerance and robust will, but no one's yet discovered a clear link. No big deal, as far as Liya's concerned; it's more reason to let others get involved first so she doesn't have to ruin her Gucci. *'Ward': Rosalind Rodriguez is Liya's ward by the request of an old pack member who died at the hands of vampires. To that end, Liya has a distaste for the creatures, but it is no more or less than any traditional Garou. She is mother, sister, best friend, and more to Rosie, who is still young to the ways of the supernatural (and also on a Vampire hit list). *'Derangement': Due to the inbreeding of Silver Fangs over the years, they nearly universally have mental issues of some kind. In Liya, that manifests as an obsession with self-perfection and expression. But in typical Liya fashion, she's incorporated that weakness into her style, owning her need for perpetual renewal of her designer clothes and apparel, perfection of body, and presentation of form. There is no argument that her need for such things is excessive, obsessive, and compulsive, but likewise, few can argue with the results--even if she can be a challenging woman to like because of it. Additional Pictures File:LiyaFinal.png|Always fierce. Category:NPCs Category:Shifters